This application claims priority of Taiwanese application No. 091218426, filed on Nov. 15, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device, more particularly to a heat dissipating device of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances in the field of portable computers, performance of the portable computer has become more and more powerful and processing speeds are also on the rise. Under such high speed operation, considerable heat is generated by electronic components, such as a central processing unit (CPU), of the portable computer. Thus, heat dissipation is a major concern of portable computer manufacturers.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional portable computer 1 includes a housing 11 and a heat dissipating device. The housing 11 includes a lateral wall 111 that is formed with vent holes 112 therethrough. The heat dissipating device includes a fan unit 12 that is mounted in the housing 11 for circulating air within the housing 11, and that is operable so as to allow cool air to flow into and heated air to flow out of the housing 11 through the vent holes 112 in the lateral wall 111. When the fan unit 12 operates, the heated air attributed to a CPU (not shown) and other electronic components (not shown) disposed in the housing 11 is expelled out of the housing 11 through the vent hole 112 in the lateral wall 111. However, since the heated air is not expelled out of the housing 11 quite fast enough, part of the heated air remains in the housing 11, thereby resulting in a poor heat-dissipating efficiency.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating device that can overcome the aforesaid drawback associated with the prior art.
According to the present invention, a heat dissipating device comprises a housing and a fan unit. The housing has a top wall, a bottom wall opposite to the top wall and a lateral wall that interconnects the top and bottom walls. Each of the top, bottom and lateral walls is formed with at least one vent hole therethrough. The fan unit is mounted in the housing for circulating air within the housing. The fan unit is operable so as to allow cool air to flow into and heated air to flow out of the housing through the vent holes in the top, bottom and lateral walls.